Sport Star
by Hiccstrid456
Summary: Hiccup is an injured soccer star. Astrid is a hot prospect (literally!). When Hiccup becomes a temporary manager for the women's Bayern Munich team, what will happen?


**AN: Back at you with a new soccer (football, for all you british people) themed fanfic. On with the story! This Hiccup is German BTW and so is Astrid (makes sense that she has blonde hair :P). Also, it's set around 2034 - 19 years into the future. Get ready for SportsStar!Hiccup!**

Henry "Hiccup" Haddock shook his head, disappointed at the new group of players who had come in. Hiccup was 24 years old and had been a star player (he'd won two world cups, 4 UEFA Champions Leagues, and in the two world cups, had beaten Thomas Muller's 18 goal record in 2 world cups by scoring 19.) until he had gotten an knee ligament injury in his 5th Champions League and had been ruled out for a whole year. Fortunately, he was allowed to play enough so his skills didn't become rusty.

In the meantime, he had been a manager for the Women's Bayern Munich team. So far, his results hadn't been exactly good, with his best players being the proud, spirited blonde girl Astrid and the calm pleasant girl Heather.

Hiccup walked back to the training ground where he had left them. Astrid had just dribbled past the goalkeeper and then shot the ball high and wide. He shook his head. Amazing miss. Meanwhile, on the other side, Heather had the opposite, scoring from 30 metres out. He had put Astrid on a routine for shooting and this had been the result - her shooting had become a bit better. Making up his mind, Hiccup walked over to her. He took the ball from one of the stands and picked it up.

"Astrid, first of all, try not kick too har-"

"How?" Astrid interrupted rather rudely. Hiccup rolled his eyes and motioned for the goalie to go back to his position, then copied Astrid movements exactly before stopping a moment before shooting.

"You have to put your arms in the air for more control, and when you're close up, try to side-foot instead of using your top part of your foot." He started again this time, side-footing into the goal. Afterwards, Astrid tried like that and it worked. Hiccup nodded curtly in approval before walking away.

And so, the rest of the day went and at the end, Hiccup walked back home like always when he was swarmed by reporters.

Soon, the questions and answered blurred into one until he couldn't understand them. He shrugged off the reporters and continued walking to his home. A lonely mansion owned by his father, Gerard "Stoick" Haddock, CEO of the Bayern Munich Women's Team. He walked into the door only to find a certain blonde girl in his house reading one of his Guides to Soccer that hadn't been published yet.

"You're not a bad writer." Astrid said, without turning.

"If you're looking for tips, check page 203 - 212."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "I'm at page 582."

"Oh." Hiccup muttered, feeling stupid.

"Anyway, that wasn't why I was here. I wanted to know you won two world cups and beat Thomas Muller's World Cup Goals record that had been held for 12 effin' years." She didn't bother doing the maths correctly.

"You know. I learnt all about goalkeepers from Neuer and their characteristics." Neuer had been the Goalkeeper when Germany had triumphed in 2014 and 2018. He was called arguably the best goalkeeper the beautiful game had ever seen, and unarguably had revolutionized the words "Sweeper Keeper".

When Hiccup had played against him last year for fun, he still hadn't lost his touch even when he was 48. He had retired 8 years ago though.

The only players in the world that even came close to Hiccup's skill were Scott "Snotlout" Jorgenson, the Englishman and Eret Sonny (no one knew Eret's real last name) and even they were bad compared to him.

"And also, I learnt a few tips from Messi, Thomas Muller and Son Heung-Min." Son Heung-Min was a Korean player that had come extremely close to winning the 2022 World Cup Qatar until Muller's Germany had spoiled Korea's plans yet again like a copy of 2002 - so long ago.

"And I can learn from you." Astrid said, grinning.

Hiccup nodded dutifully as he took out a book labeled "Tricks of the Trade", a book written by Messi about 6 years ago.

* * *

Snotlout frowned at the TV that was replaying his loss (or rout) in the recent 2034 World Cup when he had been knocked out by Germany. He racked his brains to try and remember what the score had been. Oh yes. 6-0. It had been the biggest loss in a World Cup semifinals since Germany had beat Brazil 7-1 in 2014.

Oh the embarrassment. He still remembered his own fans applauding Hiccup and his teammates. He did think that Germany had played well but he spill out his organs before admitting that in public. He turned the TV off.

He didn't like remembering his trash team. The only good players in England were Eret and him. Next time. Next time for sure.

* * *

Eret glared at the ball and the fake wall that was partly blocking his view of the goal. He was practicing a free kick and he just couldn't get it right. He concentrated on the ball and let his emotions disappear. He kicked the all and it hit the wall with the force of a truck. The wall flew into the goal along with the ball and the net flew into the fence behind it which fell over.

He remembered his team's embarrassing defeat in the semifinals and felt the anger and the humiliation flowing right back. Next time. Next time for sure.

**AN: So that's the first chapter of my new Soccer AU fanfic. It's in the future but basically nothing has changed except like 3D smartphones and smartglasses and stuff. And also, Hiccup is like the Muller/Messi cross and Snotlout and Eret are the arrogant Ronaldos. Astrid is 20 BTW. **

**(FIY, Hiccup and Astrid are both virgins, they'll lose that to each other. Muahahaha.)**


End file.
